darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
768
Dirk goes to Barnabas' coffin, and shoots Barnabas, for the love of Laura. Synopsis : On this night in 1897 a young boy has had a dream in which the ghost of Quentin Collins describes the three events that signal his death. A silver bullet was discovered outside Collinwood, the one person who could have saved him was murdered, and the one person he loved turned against him. David (sic) told the dream to Barnabas, who later watched Edward Collins display a silver bullet found on a path outside Collinwood, and now he wonders how much time is left for Quentin Collins. Beth lies to Quentin about where she was: she tells him that she was with Alice Austin, a redhead from Portland that used to work there. Beth was helping her mother who lived alone. Beth’s lying, of course. They will meet in one hour at the cottage. Judith stares at Quentin, who leaves. Judith questions Barnabas. Dirk watches them. Judith wants Barnabas to check in on Jamison, he admires Barnabas so and Judith adds her admiration to that. She's glad that he is staying with them. Barnabas tells her it makes him happy, too. Barnabas leaves. Three days have gone by and no Dirk. Dirk thinks he is doing what Laura says and has a letter. Dirk confronts Judith and tells her that Laura is coming back. He tells Judith that Barnabas tried to kill Laura. Judith dismisses him but Dirk attacks her, saying that he's wanted to strangle her for a long time. Barnabas enters and calls him mad. The letter has nothing in it. Dirk runs out. Judith says she doesn't know what the best thing or the right thing is any more. Barnabas tells Beth, "I will need you later." He needs her in one hour at the Old House. Dirk goes to the Cottage and calls for and talks to Laura. Quentin comes in and it is Dirk vs Quentin with Dirk winning. Beth arrives and her arrival startles Dirk into running away again. Before he leaves, he insults her, "High and Mighty, high and mighty, all of ya, even the maid." He leaves. Beth helps Quentin up, telling him about Dirk, "He makes my blood turn cold." Quentin knows Beth has been lying to him, "Suddenly, you're very devoted to everyone in the family... except me." He starts raving about a magic "Mirror of Truth" and what Beth would look like in it. She has no idea what he is talking about. He wonders what his family, what Barnabas would look like in such a mirror. Quentin thinks it was Beth who used the silver bullet on the werewolf. Beth tells Quentin, "Evan and I would never hurt you." Quentin slaps Beth. Redheaded Alice's mom died five years ago from pneumonia and Quentin knows it. Quentin "comforted" Alice so Beth claims she was confused and it is Alice's aunt she was helping. Quentin sees the fang marks on Beth's neck and she makes up some story about it being the aunt's cat. She says she loves him. Beth asks him not to hurt her. Beth reports to Barnabas. Beth tells Barnabas, "Everything that could go wrong went wrong." Beth also says, "One lie on top of the other and soon they're all going to come crashing down on me." Barnabas calms her. She will guard him with a gun. He tells her, "There are winds blowing in all directions. We must be watchful." Beth falls asleep on duty: 5:20 a.m. Dirk just strolls right into the Old House, no locked door or anything. Dirk makes fun of Beth being a watchdog. Dirk knows the truth about Barnabas. He knocks over a candle to distract her from shooting him. He talks about dolls. He struggles with her and gets the gun. Dirk goes to the coffin. Laura told him Barnabas would be here. He opens the coffin and struggles with Barnabas who seems asleep. Dirk shoots him. Category:Dark Shadows episodes Memorable quotes : Quentin: (to Judith) Stop staring at me as if I were some kind of exhibit! ---- : Dirk: I know what I have to do, and I'm doing it right now. I'm doing just as she says. ---- : Quentin: (to Beth) You are trying to kill me, aren't you!? ---- : Dirk (to Judith): You, Mrs. sic Collins, you always hated Laura, didn't you? Huh? You know, I used to look at your eyes, and I used to watch the way you watched her. And when you did, I noticed there was a little pulsing, kind of tight pulsing thing in your neck. You know what I wanted to do , huh? You know what I wanted to do? I wanted to choke you to death! ---- : Dirk: High and mighty. High and mighty, all of ya. Even the maid. ---- : Barnabas (to Beth): There are winds blowing in all directions. We must be watchful. ---- : Quentin (to Beth): Is Dirk mad, or is he just pretending? Is Beth in love with Quentin, or is she just pretending? Now, wouldn’t it be nice if we had some kind of mirror where we could all watch each other and see the truth? What would you look like in it, Beth? What would Dirk and Judith look like? And what would our dear Cousin Barnabas look like in such a mirror? Oh, I would pay a lot to see that. Category:Dark Shadows episodes Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Judith Collins * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins *Roger Davis as Dirk Wilkins * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Terry Crawford as Beth Category:Dark Shadows episodes Background information and notes Production Story * According to Beth, a red-headed girl named Alice Austin used to work at Collinwood and now lives in Portland, where her mother lives alone. Beth uses this as a cover story to explain her own whereabouts, which Quentin immediately sees through. According to Quentin, Alice Austin's mother died five years ago of pneumonia; he knows this as he helped to comfort Alice at that time. * Magda and Sandor have gone to Boston to get help for Quentin. * TIMELINE: Quentin wants to see Beth at the cottage in one hour. Judith hasn't seen Dirk in three days (Dirk was bitten by Barnabas in 759). Barnabas wants to see Beth at the Old House in one hour. The silver bullet was found earlier this evening (the first of three events that herald Quentin's death). Day 299 begins and will end in 770. 5.20am: Dirk arrives at the Old House. Category:Dark Shadows episodes Bloopers and continuity errors * The opening narration states that David told the dream to Barnabas when it was actually Jamison. * As mentioned above in the Quotes section, Dirk mistakenly calls Judith "Mrs. Collins". Judith is unmarried. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 768 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 768 - Number One with a BulletCategory:Dark Shadows episodes